Don't leave me
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The day started off normal until a large man with a gun came in the bar shooting. RenoxElena


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7! *Amethyst and Jackson belong to me***

**I have been reading alot of FF:VII fanfics and a few of them have Reno dying...well I was bored so I wanted to write my own. This is set 6 years after AC.**

**I'm sorry if Barret is a bit OC, but I thought, he has a gun-arm and a temper so....bad combo anyone! XD**

**I hope you like it.**

-----

"Barret......."

The large man who was currently walking down the street, stopped at the sound of his name being called. He looked around but didn't see anything, there was no one around at this time of day, they were usually all at the bars getting drunk.

"Barret." He heard the voice again, coming from an alley next to him; turning to face it he could make out a strange black figure. He got his gun-arm ready, and walked towards it.

The figure got closer slowly and before Barret could shoot it jumped forward, grabbing his jacket and gasping. Blood was dripping off him and onto Barret who pulled the man off of him and laid him against the wall.

The man lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "Jackson?!" Barret couldn't believe it was really him, but he shook off his happiness, replacing it with worry as the man continued to spill red like a waterfall onto the ground and Barret shoes.

"What happened?"

"We...were atta..cked."

"We were coming...h-here to...tell.."

"Tell what?"

"Presi- S-Shin....ra....attack-"

That's all Barret heard out of the mans mouth before he limply fell to the side, collapsing into his own blood. Barret sat there crouched down looking over the body of his friend, memories of when his home was destroyed came out from the shadows and haunted his mind.

"My wife...Dyne...my village, people and now Jackson. I can't take it anymore." Barret got up from where he was crouched and gripped his gun arm tightly. Walking away from the dead body of one of his friends and comrades.

-- 7th Heaven --

It was a normal day, the bar was busy. AVALANCHE and the Turks were all hanging out, Rude and Reno were standing away from the crowded tables, leaning against the wall. Elena, Tifa and Yuffie ran around like headless chickens, and the three kids were playing.

"Busy as usual." Tifa said wiping her brow with a towel, Yuffie nodded and continued her work. She was quicker at getting around the bar due to her ablity as a ninja, but Reno just called it hyperactivity.

"Hey...anyone...seen...Barret...around?" she asked while running around, "Yea, I haven't seen him today." Cloud said sitting down and cleaning his sword.

About that time Barret walked inside, seeing everything the way it normally was. The difference this time was he had tears in his eyes and pure hatred flowing through him. Looking over to the left, he saw Tseng and Elena sitting next with the kids while Reno and Rude talking quietly to each other.

He remained silent as Tifa and the rest of team saw him go over to Reno and Rude. Not wanting to endanger the children he went to Reno and Rude.

He stopped in front of them Rude looked up and asked if he was alright. Barret just glared at him and before anyone knew what happened he thrust his gun into Reno's chest, pulling the trigger before the young Turk could blink an eye in his direction. Everyone either ran out the door or ducked behind something as the kids ran towards Tifa and Yuffie who were behind the bar counter.

Tseng, Elena and Rude already on him as he pulled the gun from Reno's bloodied chest who gasped before falling sideways to the ground. Barret shoved the other Turks away away and turned shooting again. One bullet managed to cut Elena's arm as it flew past her, Tseng and Rude falling to the ground unharmed.

"You guys have killed my friends for the last time!" He yelled as Tseng looked at his fellow Turks on the ground and lifted his hands in the air "What!?"

"Shinra killed everyone, and now you killed Jackson too...I'm gonna get rid of you guys so it'll all stop!" He screamed back, Tseng's eyes widened, he knew who Barret was talking about but before he could shed light on the fact that Jackson worked for Shinra. The large man pointed his gun back at Reno who managed to use his arm to hold himself up.

Reno looked at him with a pained and saddened expression. "...Barret." He said almost falling again to the floor again.

Tifa screamed for Barret to stop, he turned her way for a minute and then heard someone else scream. "Amethyst no!!" Elena cried as Tseng held her back, Barret looked back towards Reno and saw his gun in the face of an 8 year old girl.

Rude looked at the girl as he got on his knees, Barret took no notice as she stared at him.

Her body shook as she hit Barret's arm and tried to move him in an attempt to get him away from her wounded father. Reno looked out the corner of his eye and saw her in front of him. He tried to tell her to get away but couldn't find his voice as more blood poured from his body and leaked into his mouth.

The girl's lip quivered and tears fell "Stop!" she screamed, "They didn't do anything, why did you hurt them, why?!" she said again with more tears as a bloody hand grabbed the back of her shirt.

Barret gave no answer as he saw Reno pull his daughter behind him.

"D-Daddy......" she said gripping Reno's arm as he tried to hold himself up on his arm, "D...don't you touch h...er..!" he said in gasps, Barret just stared at the turk as Cloud and the others saw an opportunity. Throwing a chair at his head, knocking him out and sending him to the floor with a thud.

Tseng quickly grabbed Elena and Rude, "You alright?" they nodded and grabbed Barret, handcuffing him. Tifa and the others came out of their hiding places while Elena ran over to her family.

"Why papa....?" Marlene whispered to her unresponsive father as Amethyst held her barely conscious father in her small arms. She gasped as blood pooled on the ground and dyed her peach skin red, "Hang on....hang on." She whispered to him as her mother pulled her off to the side.

Rude knelt down gently moving his partners head onto Elenas folded jacket that acted like a makeshift pillow. Amethyst buried her face in his arm crying more as her mother and Rude pressed down on Reno's chest with another turk's jacket, the material allowed the blood to be seen as pieces of it grew darker then the rest.

Reno's half open eyes looked up at her, they were faded of color along with his skin that was pure white. His flame red hair was the same color as the blood that soaked through the jacket.

She felt her own tears taking over as they fell from her eyes and onto her bloody hands, Tseng and Vincent pulled children away pushing them in the direction of the stairs.

Tifa joined the two turks and lay her own hands on Reno's chest, trying in vain to slow the bleeding. "Go see if we have any potions or heal materia hurry!" Cloud yelled to Yuffie while they both searched. Tseng and the rest of AVALANCHE watched their partner bled out onto the floor, losing more and more of his grip on life.

Elena moved one hand away and ran it threw Reno's hair, sliding it down his face, " Please.....please...don't take him away from us." she said as her voice got more and more broken. The sound of sirens filled the streets.

"Rude..make su..re Ammy an-d Elena st..ay out of trou..ble.." "Sure." Rude answered as Reno gave him a small smile before he coughed more blood that spilled from his mouth and onto her Elena's as Cid took over for her. Laying his hands over Tifa's and looked at the blood covering them, the pilot was just as worried as everyone else as he saw the red head get paler.

_"He ain't gonna make it...and he knows it."_ Cid thought turning his attention to trying to give the boy a few more minutes to live.

Elena held his head that was still resting on the jacket, the blood from his coughs that ran down his throat was washed by tears her and Rude were now sheding. "Stay with us," Cloud said in an almost pleading voice while bending down. Elena saw what he was doing and helped him slowly lift Reno's head, helping him drink the potion.

Throwing the empty bottle aside Cloud saw it did almost nothing to the mans wound. He remembered that was their last potion and their heal materia had been lost, a few months ago during a battle their heal materia was stolen by Yuffie and they never restocked.

He lowered his head, closing his eyes. Cid and Tifa took the towels that Nanaki found and brought them. The clean towels quickly became nothing but red in a matter of minutes as Rude and Elena watched Reno's energy slipping away.

"Don't do this......don't-" Elena was cut off by her own coughing sobs while trying to get the words, her face was resting on his hair. Holding him close and never wanting to let go.

"I lost my parents and sister already and I don't wanna lose you too Reno...please!" She looked him in the eyes as his breath came out in gasps and started to shallow.

"D-don't go soft on me, rookie." he whispered as Elena gave a painful smile at the nickname before feeling a small body grab hers. Their daughter, she ran downstairs after hearing her mother yell out to her dad and came down hugging her mother close. "Mommy."

Reno put his hand over his daughters small hands as she was down on her knees now facing him, "Don't....be...afr..aid." He told Amethyst while flashing her a weak smile before his body shook with weaker coughs, more blood spilling from his mouth.

This time it was wiped away by his daughter who laid her head on his barely moving chest.

Rude laid a hand on Amethyst's back and the other held Reno's hand. Reno's pained words whispered broke everyone's heart even more, "Lena....you kn..ow I love you..."

Their daughter cried more as her mother bent down, tears falling on to Reno's face.

Seeing her mother kiss him, taking in the copper taste of his blood as it flowed into her mouth and escaping from the corners of her mouth; running down her chin. "I love you too."

Cid pulled Tifa close who cried while Cloud embraced Amethyst who was trying to hide her tears. Her father never liked it when she cried....but thinking about it made her cry harder. The sirens stopped in front of the 7th Heaven, but everyone knew it was too late.

The two groups of people who used to be enemies were silent as their partner and friend slipped away, falling limp after one last kiss.

**Alright, this was probably the worst death fic ever..lol I don't really write them alot so I consider this my first real time doing it. Sorry if it seemed rushed. I made it so Elena's parents and sister were dead.....**

**Please Review**


End file.
